La torre de Plata
by lori777
Summary: Una vieja leyenda, la búsqueda del verdadero amor, una maldición, dos corazones... KuroFai. Spoilers.


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai. KuroFai. Puede contener spoilers.**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews n.n**

**La torre de plata**

En un reino de fantasía, en lugar muy lejano, una isla en medio de la nada, de un océano morado. Donde se erguía una majestuosa torre que era tan alta que parecía llegar hasta los cielos de color rosa claro. La torre estaba hecha de plata con incrustaciones de diamante y de zafiro. En el punto más alto, había una habitación, era espaciosa pero poco elegante, en ella vivía un joven muy hermoso de largos cabellos dorados y ojos color zafiro, piel pálida como el mármol y de sonrisa afable.

Lejos de esos terrenos en un valle de color de jade vive un joven espadachín de piel arena, ojos rubíes y cabellos oscuros como el carbón. Él era un viajero, siempre andante sobre su fiel corcel, y acompañado de su espíritu guardián, el dragón. No tenía familia así que no temía por su vida, porque no tenía nada que dejar atrás, por esa razón era muy fuerte y valiente.

El joven de ojos zafiro vivía solo en la torre, sin ninguna otra alma excepto por sus guardianes, dos criaturitas con forma de bolitas, una negra y otra blanca llamadas Soel y Larg, dos nombres antiguos y poderosos. Además de ellos, tenía un espejo mágico que servía para ver el exterior. Soel era el espíritu bondadoso y aventurero mientras que Larg era más bien hogareño y divertido, tenían diferentes personalidades pero se llevaban bien y amaban mucho a su custodiado.

Entonces un día como cualquier otro en el espejo apareció la imagen de un joven caballero andante, él era muy guapo y sus ojos era hermosos y profundos, en el primer momento en que lo vio, el joven quedo prendido de su imagen. Todos los días esperaba a que apareciera su imagen para admirarla, a veces pasaba largas horas solo observándolo, a simple vista era notable que era un hombre amable y gentil, por los cuidados que le brindaba a su fiel corcel.

— ¡Oh, bello semental de piel oscura! ¡Quién fuera tú para ser tocado con esas hermosas y fuertes manos! — exclamaba envidioso de la libertad del caballo al estar a lado de su príncipe de sueños. Soel y Larg lo miraban preocupados.

El joven de ojos zafiro esta maldecido, él posee un enorme poder que puede cambiar al mundo, por esa razón esta confinado en la torre de plata para protegerlo de si mismo y de los demás. Además parte de esa terrible maldición es que asesinara a la persona que lo llegué a amar, él desconoce ese detalle por eso sueña despierto ser correspondido por su caballero de brillante armadura.

Soel siempre ha sido débil ante los deseos de su amo, por ello comenzó a ser de celestina cuando le pidió que entregará unas cartas para él. Ese fue su primer paso, cartas. Uno escribía el otro leía, después respondía. El caballero parecía ansioso porque jamás sabía de donde provenían las cartas pero todos los días llegaban. Emocionado, creyendo que por fin encontró un motivo para instalarse en un solo lugar, pidió a su dragón buscar al dueño de tan dulces palabras de amor.

Ginryuu, el dragón de plata, es el guardián de Kurogane, el nombre de nuestro valiente caballero, Shiryuu es el nombre de su corcel. El milenario dragón vive en la espada del joven guerrero, pero al tomar su verdadera forma, aparece como un enorme dragón plateado de ojos rubí. Acatando las órdenes de su amo, averiguo con otros guardianes que la responsable celestina del asunto era nada más ni nada menos que Soel, uno de los guardianes del tesoro de la Torre de Plata. Acercarse a la torre es suicidio seguro pero como Ginryuu es un espíritu del mismo elemento con el que esta hecho la construcción, no tendría problemas al infiltrarse.

Al mezclarse con la plata de la misma torre entró, en su interior descubrió una gran energía y una inmensa oscuridad, busco al único ser humano que vive en ella. Tardó un tiempo pero llegó subir hasta la cima, sin embargo Larg se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Quién eres intruso? — pregunto la criaturita negra.

— Ginryuu, el dragón de plata — dijo con una voz grave y poderosa.

— ¿Ginryuu-sama? — exclamo sorprendido la bola negra. — Perdone la grosería pero ¿qué busca aquí? — cuestiono nervioso por su imprudencia.

— Su amo, el tesoro de esta torre, ha estado en comunicación con el exterior, justo con mi amo — explico el dragón, Larg no podía creerlo.

Ginryuu era un guardián de nivel superior que Soel y Larg, por esa razón la bolita negra no pudo evitar que el dragón llegará en presencia del joven, el pobre tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y en realidad no era el único, todos los guardianes conocen la leyenda de la Torre de Plata, conocía perfectamente ese detalle que podía costarle la vida a su amo pero, él tampoco puede negarse a lo que pide su custodiado.

Nuestra hermosa criatura de ojos zafiro esperaba ansioso sobre su cama el que la imagen de su príncipe apareciera en el espejo, llevaba días sin poder verlo y estaba algo deprimido, solo se consolaba con las palabras de amor que escribía el joven gallardo en sus cartas. Cada palabra, cada significado, hacían sonrojar al rubio como nunca antes en su vida, y su corazón se llenaba de gozo. Lo mejor fue cuando vio entrar a Larg acompañado de otro ser, que a simple vista no reconoció.

— Hermoso tesoro de la Torre de Plata, yo soy Ginryuu, el dragón de plata, y he venido en nombre de mi señor… Kurogane You-ou de Suwa — se presentó la enorme criatura que brillaba intensamente con la luz del sol dorado.

— Es un placer, hermoso dragón pero por favor llámame por mi nombre, Yuui Fai D. Flourite, pero solo con "Fai" esta bien… — correspondió la cortesía el rubio con una sonrisa.

— Fai… — repitió el dragón, él también conocía el secreto detrás de ese hermoso nombre.

— ¡Kurogane! — dijo el rubio de repente con toda la emoción del mundo. — ¡Es tan hermoso! — comenzó a llorar, no podía contener la alegría de saber su nombre. El dragón cerró los ojos, ahora entendía mejor los sentimientos de Larg, es una enorme tristeza.

El dragón de plata se quedó un tiempo en la torre por petición del joven Fai, éste quería saber todo sobre su amado príncipe, y el dragón aceptó a relatar ciertos recuerdos que comparte con su amo. El tesoro de la torre se enteró de cómo cuando aún era un niño su príncipe perdió a sus padres a manos de un asesino cruel y despiadado, que después de eso entró al castillo real de la Luna Azul bajo la custodia de Tsukiyomi, Tomoyo-hime. Y poco tiempo después comenzó a vagar entre reinos, como caballero. Emocionado, el joven rubio soñaba con ver a su amado, pero solo era eso… un sueño, es imposible para su persona salir de la torre y para su príncipe entrar en ella.

— Hermoso dragón, gracias por los que me has contado, me has hecho muy feliz — exclamo con una sonrisa.

— Fue un placer, recordar es volver a vivir, me siento a gusto… mi señor estará satisfecho — dijo el dragón haciendo una reverencia con su enorme cabeza, y después se marchó.

Kurogane había esperado pacientemente todo este tiempo a su guardián para tener noticias de su admirador misterioso, y cuando a lo lejos lo vio acercarse, algo dentro de él vibro con emoción. Ginryuu obligado a obedecer a su amo, en contra de su voluntad pero sin hacerlo conocido, dio a su amo los datos que se le fue pedido, así fue como el caballero vagabundo se enteró que su amado es la persona que vive en la torre de plata, un amor imposible, considerando que para Kurogane hasta hace unos momentos, esa persona solo era parte de las leyendas de los pueblos.

En principio el deseo de Kurogane era conocer a esa persona de frente pero solo fue en el calor del momento porque en realidad, como antes lo mencione, tratar de entrar a la torre es suicidio seguro. Decepcionado el joven guerrero al menos quiso estar cerca de él, subió a Shiryuu y se embarcó en dirección a las legendarias costas, desde ahí podía verse la torre, el mejor momento es cuando el sol esta ocultándose por el horizonte y la edificación brilla como una enorme estrella, siendo que las mismas estrellas son de brillante diamante y plata.

Entonces al contemplar la hermosura del torre al atardecer, Kurogane decidió ir a ella, no importa cual sea el precio por cumplir su deseo. Pero llegar ahí es un largo viaje, necesitaba provisiones y quizás acompañantes, debía regresar a su pueblo, donde su hermosa princesa guardiana lo espera con ansias, cuando niños, al convertirse en miembro de sus tropas, él hizo una promesa, juro que jamás abandonaría a Su Señora, y la defendería de todo mal. Pero el viaje que preparaba amenazaba esa promesa, sin embargo su deseo por conocer a su persona amada era más fuerte que la culpa en sí.

En su hermoso pueblo, la bella Tomoyo-hime lo esperaba, fue recibido como un héroe, todos en la pequeña villa le tenían respeto, en especial un jovenzuelo de nombre Syaoran, que esta comprometido con una chica muy linda llamada Sakura. Entre tanto, dentro de la torre de plata, el joven príncipe atrapado en ella esperaba con ansia que el espejo que tanto ama le muestre lo que su corazón realmente desea ver, pero cuando al fin sucedió fue en una escena que al tesoro de la torre le partió el corazón, un beso entre su príncipe gendarme y una mujer noble.

Pero ese beso, solo fue en la mejilla y porque ellos se conocen desde la infancia pero el rubio no pudo evitar el mal entendido, y comenzó a llorar amargamente, como Soel odia que su protegido sufra, decidió averiguar porque el joven viajero se ha besado con esa mujer. Al parecer, Fai olvido todo lo que el dragón de plata le dijo sobre su caballero de blanca armadura. Si lo hubiera recordado, quizás no estaría sufriendo tanto.

Entre los guardianes, la pobre Soel buscaba su tan ansiada respuesta, y un espíritu del viento, una sílfide con su forma susurrante de hablar, comunico al guardián de la gema roja que "_«Tsukiyomi-sama es una hermosa mujer que reina en el palacio de la Luna Azul, ella es la amiga de infancia del caballero andante» _fue la información que consiguió la pequeña guardiana sobre el tema, aliviada de resolver el misterio "corrió" a casa para darle la noticia a su hermoso protegido. Entre tanto, dentro del palacio de la Luna Azul, Kurogane pedía el perdón de su señora.

Tomoyo-hime escucho con atención el relato de su mejor guerrero y amigo sobre esa persona especial que él ha encontrado y su identidad, la joven princesa sonreía satisfecha, había esperado ese día por mucho tiempo, el día en que su joven amigo se ira de su lado para buscar la felicidad verdadera. De rodillas y arrepentido, Kurogane You-ou de Suwa pidió condescendencia a su señora, ella no dijo nada en cambio, decidió abrazarlo con mucho cariño en respuesta, realmente estaba muy contenta por él.

Pero la princesa del Castillo Azul no solo sentía felicidad, también una enorme tristeza, porque ella es una clarividente, una visionaria de sueños, es decir puede ver el futuro a través de sueños, y desde hace tiempo conoce el destino de su tan querido amigo, sin embargo, tenía esperanza de que su amor sea tan poderoso que pueda cambiar el rumbo de las estrellas que escriben, predeterminan, la vida de una persona.

Syaoran fue pupilo de Kurogane cuando aún vivía en la aldea, pero lo que más se le da a Syaoran son las cuestiones marítimas, por esa razón Kurogane fue buscarlo porque sabía que su viejo pupilo era valiente y decidido. Sakura lloró mucho su partida, no quería que su prometido se fuera a tan difícil misión pero el joven de ojos color ámbar prometió volver, pasará lo que pasará, nada se interpondría en su regreso. Entre tanto, Kurogane recibía la última bendición de su princesa antes de partir.

Syaoran preparó el mejor barco que tenía, trazando una ruta por tierra y por mar, calculo la mejor manera de llegar. Kurogane haría un viaje por tierra, entre tanto Syaoran dominaría las aguas con su enorme barco al que bautizó: "Sakura no hoshi" (N/A. Algo así como «Estrella de Sakura»). El viaje fue duro, días y noches sin descanso, y el destino no era mucho mejor.

Las hermosas costas legendarias lucían tranquilas por la noche, Kurogane tuvo que esperar unos días más antes de poder ver el barco de Syaoran acercarse por el horizonte lejano. Ambos acamparon cerca de la zona esperando el amanecer, si iban a invadir la Torre de Plata, al menor se permitirían un nuevo amanecer.

Sin sospechar nada, Fai vive encerrado en su tristeza, desde que vio ese beso, se confino dentro de su propio corazón, sin poder ver, ni oír, ni hablar. Ni siquiera pudo recibir la buena noticia que Soel trajo para él, aunque la bolita blanca intentó decirle, el joven de ojos zafiros no quiso escuchar, era demasiado tarde. Su corazón estaba destrozado, aquel corazón tan frágil.

Durante el desayuno, muy tranquilo por cierto, Syaoran entablo una conversación con su antiguo maestro, Kurogane. Deseaba conocer el porque de su viaje.

— Kurogane-sensei, ¿por qué ha decido invadir la Torre de Plata? — pregunto directamente con el plato medio lleno.

Kurogane hizo silencio, dejo de masticar, y bajo su plato. Syaoran se incomodo.

— La verdad… es por alguien — respondió finalmente después de un largo silencio. Syaoran sonrió, y trajo a su mente los días pasados en que entrenaba con Kurogane cuando él (Syaoran) era tan solo un mocoso, e imagino días futuros, a lado de su futura esposa, Sakura.

Después del desayuno, y haber visto un nuevo amanecer muy hermoso, ambos guerreros comenzaron a preparar el viaje por el mar de Cristal. La isla de la torre se veía cercana pero, un experto como Syaoran, calculaba que estaba, mínimo, a unos cuatro días enteros en barco, quizás tres, puesto que _Sakura no hoshi_ es el barco más rápido de la región.

El mar de Cristal, con sus aguas tranquilas es una trampa mortal, por ser el mar que rodea la isla de la Torre de Plata. En el viven bestias de mito, que ni siquiera la gente de pueblos cercanas cree que son reales pero el miedo infundado es suficiente para que ellos teman, y no se acerquen. Pero la realidad, muchas veces supera la ficción, y esas horribles criaturas marinas existen, aguardando debajo de las serenas aguas, esperando…

Kurogane se veía nervioso, nunca en su vida había viajado en barco, sentía más seguridad en tierra, en cambio Syaoran estaba emocionado, manejaba el timón a la perfección, y de vez en vez, exclamaba palabras de aliento para su querido maestro, aunque al recibirlas éste se enfureciera. Atrás quedaron los días en que Kurogane viajaba montado sobre el hermoso Shiryuu, el semental tuvo que quedarse en la costa, de hecho, Kurogane lo mando de regreso al castillo de la Luna Azul, Shiryuu es listo y sabrá llegar, ¡qué animal tan fiel! En cambio, Ginryuu se quedo a su lado, si tenía una oportunidad de entrar ileso, esa era el poder de su guardián.

Pasaron un par de días sin novedad, y la torre se veía cada vez más cercana, ¡qué esperanza! Pero también era preocupante, demasiada tranquilidad, Kurogane veía venir algo malo, y definitivamente no quería arriesgar a Syaoran era demasiado joven y tenía mucho por hacer, por vivir, por amar. Por eso decidió en la segunda noche partir en el bote.

— ¡No! ¡Es mi deber llevarlo! — replicaba Syaoran con extrema angustia. No quería perder a su maestro.

— ¡Silencio! He dicho que des media vuelta, y te marches a casa, ¡es una orden! — exclamo Kurogane montándose en el bote, con cuidado bajo aquella cosa, y cuando cayó al agua, hubo un gran chapuzón.

— ¡¡Kurogane-sensei!! — gritó Syaoran mientras el guerrero vagabundo se alejaba con la niebla de la noche, — Kurogane… — suspiro por último, no había modo de hacerlo cambiar, era cierto todo lo que dijo, y era cierto que deseaba volver a lado de su amada Sakura pero también era cierto que deseaba estar a lado de querido maestro, poder ser de utilidad.

Kurogane si que estaba loco, jamás había viajado por mar el solo, y aún así se le ocurrió hacer esa ridiculez, ¡qué idiota! Sin embargo no estaba arrepentido, era lo justo para ese niño, porque eso era Syaoran a los ojos de Kurogane, aún era un niño. Para calmar sus nervios, como gato que odia el agua, o perro que no sabe nadar, se consoló pensando en la futura boda de Syaoran con la linda Sakura, y un pensamiento más personal le dio el suficiente consuelo para continuar, recordar las palabras de amor de su amante, y conocer el dato de que la isla de la Torre de Plata no estaba tan lejos.

Solo transcurrió medio día cuando los problemas comenzaron, de las profundidades del mar apareció una enorme bestia de afiladas garras y enormes colmillos, tenía toda la intención de atacar al joven en su bote. La enorme bestia logro destruir el bote dejando al moreno solo en el agua, sin ninguna defensa aparente, pero Kurogane logró zafarse del problema utilizando una vieja técnica, además de que Ginryuu no dejaría que nada dañase a su amo.

Después del enfrentamiento, el moreno no obtuvo opción más que seguir nadando, la costa no estaba lejos, podía ver con claridad la enorme puerta principal de la Torre. Cansado, se echó en la arena cuando finalmente llegó, a su llegada había caído el sol, y la luna empezaba a hacer gala de presencia en el firmamento. Aliviado, Kurogane se levantó con energías renovadas y se dirigió a la enorme puerta. En la cima de la puerta había una gárgola echa de piedra con ojos de rubíes. Kurogane no tuvo temor y toco la puerta, la gárgola se movió.

— ¿Quién osa perturbar en la magnifica Torre de Plata? — dijo una voz solemne.

— Yo, Kurogane You-ou de Suwa — recitó el joven guerrero con voz calmada.

— Protegido del poderoso Ginryuu, dragón de plata, ¿qué deseas en esta Torre? — cuestiono la misma voz. Kurogane dudo en contestar, pero tomo valor para hacerlo.

— Busco al tesoro de la Torre de Plata — exclamo.

— El tesoro del Torre no puede abandonar este lugar… — reclamo subiendo de tono la voz. — ¡Retírate! ¡Regresa por donde has venido o conocerás la muerte! — amenazo la voz. Kurogane no dudo ni un segundo en contestar esta vez.

— ¡No! No me iré hasta que allá visto al tesoro de la Torre… — con esa respuesta la defensa principal de la Torre se activo, la enorme gárgola que se había movido antes, ahora estaba a punto de aplastarlo.

Otra batallas más libro Kurogane contra la enorme bestia de piedra, claro que no era sencillo vencer a una cosa como esa, al menos el monstruo marino era de "carne y hueso" y podía herirlo con facilidad, pero ¿cómo hieres a una roca? La bestia de piedra poseía unas garras afiladas, aún más peligrosas que la de la bestia marina, sus zarpazos habrían heridas profundas en su piel, comenzaba a perder mucha sangre, pero no moriría ahí, no en la puerta, debía entrar, debía vencer a esa cosa. Con todo el poder que poseía, Kurogane ejecuto otra técnica especial, cuarteo la piedra, y de repente, la gárgola se hizo millones de pedazos. Entre los escombros Kurogane descubrió la llave que abría la puerta, esta yacía dentro del cuerpo de la gárgola.

Mientras el moreno había penetrado en la planta baja, en la planta más alta, el rubio aún no despertaba de su trance, pero las suplicas de sus guardianes hicieron milagros, sus bellas y tiernas lágrimas lograron de alguna forma despejar la tristeza del corazón de su protegido, que reacciono llorando.

— ¡Oh, Soel! ¡Oh, Larg! ¡Cuánto lo siento! — exclamo el rubio al verlos tan tristes.

— Eso no importa — dijo Larg aferrado al cuerpo de su amo.

— Fai… el guerrero vagabundo, esta aquí — señalo Soel con tristeza, era cierto, el reflejo de Kurogane en el espejo indicaba que estaba dentro de la Torre, Fai no pudo contener su alegría, y lloró de la emoción, Soel y Larg también lloraron pero de tristeza por saberse conocedores de la maldición de su protegido.

Kurogane ascendía por unas escaleras que encontró desde el momento en que entró pero a pesar de que llevaba varios minutos subiendo, sentía como si aún estuviera parado en la planta baja. Lo peor del caso es que estaba oscuro pero todavía así podía sentir el peligro que lo acechaba desde esa oscuridad, feroces bestias, criaturas que solo imagino que existían en los cuentos de niños. Entre más subía, la presencia de esos seres aumentaba, y hubo un punto en que salieron de su escondite para atacar al guerrero mientras ascendía. Fai miro en el espejo como su amado era herido por esas horribles criaturas, no pudo hacer nada para defenderlo.

— ¡¡Kurogane!! — gritaba desesperado, lleno de angustia. Soel y Larg no podían intervenir, su misión es vigilar al tesoro de la torre, y prácticamente Kurogane era un intruso en la torre.

Pero el moreno tenía una ventaja, su poderoso guardián, Ginryuu, la primera vez que vino a la Torre esos demonios, por llamarlos de algún modo, no lo dañaron porque es el dragón de plata, y aún esas bestias de la oscuridad reconocían la soberanía de Ginryuu, podían sentir en el filo de la espada de Kurogane el gran poder de ambos, del dragón de plata y del guerrero que la empuña.

Pasaron varias horas que para el moreno fueron eternas, antes de poder sentir que de verdad se ha alejado de la planta baja, pero si miraba hacia arriba aún estaba lejos la cima, comenzaba a cansarse, sus heridas a arder, al menos ya no tenía bestias demoníacas detrás de él. Respiraba con dificultad, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas.

_«Amo, ¿se encuentra bien?»_ pregunto Ginryuu desde la espada.

— Estoy bien, creo, no te preocupes… hay que continuar — respondió Kurogane con pesadez.

_«De acuerdo, amo» _exclamo Ginryuu, y continuaron su camino.

El sol estaba a punto de aparecer por el horizonte indicando la llegada de un nuevo día, Kurogane estaba agotado, si fuera otro persona se hubiera rendido desde hace tiempo pero como es él, siguió con pesadez el camino ascendente. Su esfuerzo fue recompensado cuando se encontró con una enorme puerta de color azul oscuro, Ginryuu la reconoció como la entrada del tercer nivel.

_«Amo nos encontramos en el tercer nivel de la Torre, el tesoro vive en el cuarto » _comunico el dragón, Kurogane sonrió de lado, estaba satisfecho.

Con esfuerzo desmedido, empujo la enorme puerta y entró a una habitación ricamente decorada en oro y plata, también zafiros, había muebles de exquisita belleza y elegancia, y al fondo pudo ver una figura recostada sobre un diván, era la imagen de una mujer, poseía cabellos largos dorados recogidos en dos coletas delgadas que no sujetaban todo su cabello, tenía ojos color ámbar, muy claros y trasparentes, y piel de mármol, vestía con un traje pomposo, de color azul con incrustaciones de diamante y zafiros.

Mientras Kurogane tenía su encuentro con aquella mujer, Fai se moría de la angustia, desde que el sol apareció, la figura del moreno desapareció del espejo, estaba preocupado de no poder saber si era lastimado o herido, o moría en el intento por llegar. Como mencione anteriormente, ni Soel ni Larg pueden intervenir, ni siquiera por su protegido que se los suplicaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, lo único que el rubio pudo hacer desde ese momento, fue rezar por la seguridad de su amado.

La bella mujer se levanto un poco de su diván e hizo un ademán con su mano indicando al moreno que se acercara para verlo más de cerca. Kurogane hizo caso, se acerco cauteloso a la mujer, dejando un poco de distancia entre ellos, la mujer sonrió en respuesta a esa acción, Kurogane tenía el rostro severo.

— No temas, no te haré daño… — dijo la mujer con voz dulce.

— He visto demonio con sonrisa de ángel, más vale prevenir — replico el moreno, la mujer rió.

— No te culpo, esta Torre es peligrosa, nadie ha salido vivo de aquí — recalco la dama, — ni siquiera yo — agregó sorprendiendo al moreno.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — cuestiono el guerrero.

— Hace mucho tiempo fui la sacerdotisa de esta magnifica Torre, antes de que fuera peligrosa pero un día me enamore de un joven marinero, él murió o más bien lo asesine — ese detalle perturbo al moreno pero no interrumpió el relato, — quede embarazada de gemelos, ambos tenía un enorme poder, tanto así que un poderoso guardián me los arrebato a los días de nacido para encerrarlos dentro de la misma torre, uno murió, fue muerto por su propia voluntad, el otro aún reside en la parte más alta de esta Torre, yo me quede aquí para cuidarlos, más no me fue posible, y solo morí en el intento de protegerlos… — explico la bella dama con profundo dolor. Kurogane hizo silencio un momento, en memoria de los muertos.

— Entonces… tú, ¿eres la madre del tesoro de la Torre de Plata? — pregunto el hombre para estar seguro, la mujer asintió.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — cuestiono el moreno, la rubia sonrió.

— Mi nombre es Elda D. Flourite, pero mis amigos y mis bebes me llamaban "Chi" — dijo la mujer, entonces comenzó a desaparecer, detrás de ella apareció el último tramo de escaleras.

_«Estoy segura que tu podrás romper la maldición de mi hijo… ten cuidado joven guerrero» _fue la última advertencia de la mujer. Kurogane sintió una caricia en su mejilla, un beso de la mujer, de Chi.

El guerrero del castillo de la Luna Azul continuo su camino hacia la cima, sentía que ahora comprendía un poco mejor las leyendas que existían alrededor de la misteriosa Torre de Plata, aunque temía no poder explicarse que significaba la maldición última que menciono Chi, pero la rubia lo dijo, no importa como, él liberaría de esa maldición a su amado, sin saber que es su amor lo que activaría la maldición al final.

El camino hacia el cuarto nivel no era tan largo como los otros porque gracias a Chi, toda trampa fue borrada del trayecto, Kurogane llegó hasta una puerta plateada, Ginryuu la reconoció de nuevo, sabía que era la entrada a los aposentos del tesoro de la Torre de Plata, del joven Yuui Fai D. Flourite. Dentro de la habitación, Fai seguía inquieto por no tener noticia de su amado, sin embargo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó como la perilla de la puerta giraba, y esta era empujada hacia dentro, entonces fue cuando lo vio, en persona, a Kurogane You-ou de Suwa, la persona que más ama en este mundo, su persona especial, su persona más importante.

Kurogane estaba herido, cansado, pero el verse reflejado en esos espejos de color azul claro, todo el dolor se fue, su rostro formo una sonrisa, Fai sonreía también pero de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas de alegría, no aguantaron más y corrieron a abrazarse con fuerza, todo el amor que profesaban el uno por el otro fue demostrado en ese tierno abrazo.

— Quería verte… — susurró Kurogane en el oído de Fai. — Tenía algo importante que decirte, — hizo silencio un momento, — te amo — agregó sin romper el abrazo.

Fai sintió su cuerpo extraño, estaba emocionado, su gallardo caballero andante acaba de confesarle que lo ama, él quiere hacer lo mismo pero su cuerpo no reacciona, siente emanar de él una fuerza desconocida. El contacto con la piel de Fai comienza a quemar a Kurogane es entonces que se da cuenta de la extraña aura que lo cubre. Fai llora con amargura, sabe de antemano, lo que su cuerpo esta a punto de hacer, levanta un brazo y con solo señalar, un terrible rayo de hielo aparece de él hiriendo a Kurogane.

Kurogane no comprende porque el joven rubio ha comenzado a atacarlo sin razón, se nota a leguas que ni siquiera el rubio lo sabe, no lo desea, no quiere lastimarlo pero no puede detenerse. El moreno trata de esquivar los ataques del rubio, los cuales son muy certeros.

_«Es la maldición…» _escuchó dentro de su cabeza la voz de Larg.

— ¿La maldición? — repitió como estúpido Kurogane.

_«La maldición de los D. Flourite… su gran herencia mágica es la causa, se traspasa por los ojos azules que son la señal de su poder… además de que todas las mujeres D. Flourite están malditas…» _explico Soel con voz apagada y triste.

_«La maldición consiste en que el maldito asesinara a la persona que lo llegué a amar » _agregó Larg. Con esa información, Kurogane pudo comprender la razón del ataque del rubio, y la función de la maldición como una especie de protección de esos grandes poderes que obviamente posee.

_«¡Por favor! ¡No culpes a Yuui-chan, él no sabía nada!» _suplico Soel con voz ahogada.

— No culpo a nadie — exclamo Kurogane tomando una nueva decisión.

Seguro de su nueva disposición, Kurogane comenzó a acercarse a Yuui (Fai) sin importar que sus ataques lo dañaran, Yuui sufría por dentro al ver la sangre brotar de las heridas de su amado, ¿por qué tiene que lastimarlo? ¿Por qué debe matar al ser que es más importante para él en todo el mundo? ¿Es por esto que su hermano se suicido? Seguramente que sí.

"Fai" era el nombre real de su hermano gemelo, él murió cuando eran unos adolescentes, unos niños creciendo, apenas adentrándose en el mundo. Fai siempre fue más listo que Yuui (el actual Fai), sabía en su interior que algo estaba mal, además de que podía comunicarse con los espíritus, y veía al fantasma de su madre vagar por esa odiosa torre, en realidad fue ella quien le dijo sobre la maldición que pesaba sobre él y su hermano, pero también le dijo una salida, si moría tenía la oportunidad de liberar a su hermano de la maldición, porque Yuui amaba a su hermano, era una posibilidad de que el mismo Yuui lo asesinará, aunque la solución era morir por propia mano en lugar de ser asesinado.

El sacrificio de Fai fue inútil, Yuui no dejo de tener la maldición, una vida despreciada, antes de morir ordeno a Larg, el originalmente guardián del verdadero Fai que cuidara a su hermano hasta que llegará el día en que rompiera la terrible maldición. Yuui siempre creyó que fue su culpa que su querido hermano muriera porque no pudo evitarlo, sin embargo, en el tiempo presente, Fai haría algo para esta vez si poder salvar a su hermano. Kurogane estaba cada más cerca de Yuui, cuando alzó su mano quedaban pocos centímetros de su figura, aunque un ataque de Yuui lo alejo unos cuantos pasos. El moreno no se retiró, como pudo volvió a tener a Yuui entre sus brazos.

— Te amo — repitió con el aliento que tenía.

_«Yo también te amo…» _dijo Yuui dentro de la cabeza del joven, Kurogane sabía de alguna forma que era él, a pesar de que nunca había escuchado su voz antes.

Con esa confesión la maldición fue sellada, un último ataque atravesó el cuerpo de la persona que tenía en frente, Kurogane moriría de la misma forma que en la que murió el padre de Yuui y Fai. Pero antes la sorpresa de los presentes, una figura idéntica al tesoro de la Torre de Plata se atravesó entre ellos, aunque idénticos, este era tan solo un chiquillo quizás más pequeño que el mismo Syaoran, su cabello aún era corto, a diferencia del cabello largo de Yui.

— ¿Fai? — dijo reconociendo su figura.

_«Perdóname Yuui, pero creo que esta vez hice las cosas bien…» _exclamo el pequeño niño. Yuui comenzó a llorar. Fai se viró hacia Kurogane. _«Por favor cuida bien de mi hermanito, es un tonto que solo sabe llorar pero es mi hermano» _agrego depositando un beso en la mejilla del mayor, para desaparecer.

El sacrificio de Fai liberó a Yui de la maldición por completo, no mataría a Kurogane y sus poderes se desvanecieron, pero ese enorme cambio provoco que la Torre de Plata comenzará a desmoronarse, enormes pedazos de la edificación comenzaron a caer al mar, Yui corrió para abrazar a su amado, estaba asustado, Kurogane lo protegió con su cuerpo, no tenía idea de cómo salir de esta situación, si corría escaleras abajo corrían el peligro de que estas se vinieran abajo. La habitación comenzó a temblar, el piso pronto se desplomaría.

— ¡Rayos! — exclamo Kurogane desesperado sin dejar de abrazar a su amado.

Entonces vio la figura de las dos bolitas que protegen a los dos hermanos D. Flourite. De sus espaldas brotaron unas enormes alas blancas que cubrieron por completo sus cuerpos, un brillo intenso se produjo dentro y cuando las alas se alzaron, la figura de dos humanos fue revelada. Un joven cabello corto negro y suave, piel blanca como la luna, ojos azules como su gema, la cual ahora tenía en su mano derecha, y aún conservaba su pendiente, color azul también, en el oído izquierdo, Larg. Una jovencita cabello platino largo, piel blanca como la luna, ojos rojos como su gema, la cual ahora tenía en su mano izquierda, y aún conservaba su pendiente, color rojo también, en el oído derecho, Soel. Los dos guardianes con forma de humanos se acercaron a su protegido.

_«Te sacaremos de aquí Yuui »_ dijo Larg abrazando al joven, Soel hizo lo mismo Kurogane, mientras que Ginryuu en su verdadera forma, alzó una barrera alrededor de ellos, así pudieron salir volando de la Torre, desde la lejana costa de Perla (ese es su nombre), todos fueron testigos de la destrucción de la Torre de Plata, la poderosa edificación cayó hecha pedazos al mar. Yuui se abrazó a Kurogane, temblaba un poco.

— Todo estará bien desde ahora, lo prometo — exclamo el moreno recibiendo al asustado rubio.

— Gracias Kurogane — exclamo Yuui con dulce voz, la primera vez que decía su nombre.

— Empecemos de nuevo, ¿cómo te llamas? — cuestiono el moreno.

— Yuui Fai D. Flourite, pero puedes llamarme… — dudo antes de continuar, — Yuui — agregó con una sonrisa.

— Bien, Yuui, vamos a casa — dijo el chico emprendiendo camino hacia el castillo de la Luna Azul.

— Mi señor… — llamó Ginryuu aún en su verdadera forma, — será un honor llevarlo hasta el castillo de la Luna Azul — dijo la enorme bestia, Kurogane asintió, montó a Yuui, y luego él, también los pequeños Soel y Larg que volvieron a su anterior forma, ambos se acurrucaron con Yuui.

Kurogane se quedo dormido todo el trayecto, ni siquiera sintió cuando estuvieron cerca de la aldea donde vive, fue la dulce voz de Yuui la que lo despertó, Ginryuu aterrizó a las afueras de la aldea. Yuui bajo de la enorme bestia, y deposito un besito en la escamosa piel de Ginryuu en forma de agradecimiento, Kurogane se estiró, y dio unas palmadas a su leal guardián.

— Gracias… — exclamo el guerrero, Ginryuu regreso a ser la espada de Kurogane. — Caminaremos desde aquí… — agregó Kurogane pero entonces escuchó un sonido familiar de cascos de caballo, era Shiryuu, el leal semental de Kurogane. — ¡Shiryuu! — llamo Kurogane, montó primero al rubio y después a él mismo, — vamos a casa, Shiryuu.

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron la puerta de la aldea, la gente que los vio saludo con vigor al moreno, mientras que veían ruborizados al rubio, nunca habían visto a nadie igual. Kurogane cabalgo hasta la entrada del castillo, donde fue recibido por Syaoran y Sakura, los rumores corren rápido, y tan pronto se enteraron, corrieron para verlo. Detrás de ellos, apareció Tomoyo-hime, recibió a su amigo con un enorme abrazo, Kurogane tomo unos cuantos cabellos de su señora entre sus dedos y deposito un beso en ellos, Yuui se puso algo celoso.

— Bienvenidos seas de nuevo a casa, Kurogane — dijo la princesa, haciendo que sus invitados entraran al castillo.

Kurogane y Yuui fueron atendidos por los médicos del castillo, después de un buen descanso, ambos se vieron con la princesa a la hora de la cena, comerían en el balcón del castillo donde podía verse el cielo nocturno con toda su decoración. Tomoyo sonreía satisfecha por la resolución de los hechos, miraba a Yuui tanto como a Kurogane, y deseaba que puedan ser felices por siempre, lo cual es posible gracias a que la maldición desapareció.

— La maldición se ha ido — dijo en voz alta la joven princesa.

— Si, lo hizo — contestó Yuui con alegría.

— Así es, — reafirmo Tomoyo, — la prueba esta en esos ojos que tienes ahora… — cuando dijo eso señalo los ojos de Yuui, habían dejado de ser azules para ahora ser como los de aquella mujer, de un ámbar transparente. Yuui se miro en un espejo, se ruborizo al ver su nueva mirada.

— Mis ojos… — exclamo un poco decepcionado, entonces sintió la mano de kurogane en su cabeza.

— Así esta bien, se ven… hermosos — exclamo el moreno con algo de dificultad, la presencia de Tomoyo lo incomodaba. Yuui sonrió, adoraba su nuevo color de ojos.

La cálida mirada de Yuui estaba fija en los ojos rubí de Kurogane, este hizo el mismo gesto que anteriormente había dedicado a su Señora, tomó el bello cabello largo dorado de Yuui para depositar un beso, luego beso sus labios, cuanto anhelaba besarlos, Yuui también lo había esperado tanto, correspondió el gesto con toda la pasión que tenía guardada. Kurogane y Yuui se quedaron juntos toda la noche, su primera vez juntos, el tiempo era lo menos importante, ni el cansancio, ni el dolor, nada de eso tenía sentido ahora que estaban juntos, tenían toda la eternidad para poder entregarse uno al otro, para siempre. Con los elementos de testigos. Se juraron amor eterno esa misma noche. Sin miedo a nada en un futuro.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas,_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Aparcando el miedo a sufrir_

**FIN**


End file.
